PickUp Lines
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: I found these pictures on fanpop and I fell in love with them! It's called Pick-Up Lines and it's about Robin teasing Kid Flash with little pick-up lines! The ending is a little weird, but i hop you like it! - The credit of the pictures doesn't go to me at all! Pre-slash between Wally and Dick.


**Okay peoples of the fanfiction world!**

**I found these pictures on google and I thought, _Hey! Why not create a fanfiction about these?_**

**I do NOT own the pictures or Young Justice.**

**Look at the bottom of the page for the website of the pictures.**

**Oh! _Italics _are mind link.**

* * *

"Team, report to the mission room for briefing." Batman's voice echoed around the living room, where the team was TV.

They scrambled off of the couch, ground, and chairs; not wanting to make the Bat angry for being 'late'.

Kid Flash sped ahead of everyone, as usual.

"It's about time." Wally smirked, as everyone ran into the mission room.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Baywatch."

He was about to retort, but shut up when Batman sent him a glare.

"Klarion has been spotted in multiple places along suspect that he will hit the Wayne Tech Tower next."

Robin tensed, no one noticed but Kid Flash.

He sent Robin a confused look that Robin ignored.

"You will observe and collect information. Do **not** engage. That is all." and with that, Batman swept out of the room.

* * *

**In the Bioship:**

"I don't see why Batman can't handle this." Kid Flash complained. "It **is** in his city."

"Do you want the mission or not?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

Kid Flash fell silent, and Robin and Artemis smirked.

"We're here." Miss Martian said. "I'm setting up the mind link."

_Everyone here?_ she said through the mind link.

_Here._ Superboy, blunt as always.

_I'm here._ Aqualad said.

_Here too._ Artemis said.

_You know my mind is always available to you, beautiful._ Kid Flash said, flashing a smile at Miss Martian.

_Idiot._ That was Robin.

_Robin and Kid Flash, you will observe from above._ Aqualad said through the mind link. _Artemis and Miss Martian, you two will observe inside, while Superboy and I will observe outside._

"Sounds good to me." Kid Flash said, rubbing his hands together.

"Only because Robin's there." Artemis teased. She only meant it as a joke, but Kid Flash and Robin apparently took it literally.

They both blushed a dark red and averted each other's eyes.

Artemis blinked, not expecting this reaction, but then smirked at them.

"Come on, Rob." Kid Flash said, averting everyone's eyes. "Let's go to the top of the tower." he grabbed Robin's hand, not noticing Robin's blush, and he ran them inside and up all the stairs to the top of Wayne Tech Tower.

_You still here?_ Miss Martian's voice echoed in their minds.

_I'm always here for you, babe._ Kid Flash said, and Robin rolled his eyes.

But, if his mask was off, you would notice the jealous spark in them.

_Um...thanks Wally._ came Miss Martian's hesitant reply.

_I'm here with Kid Idiot._ Robin sighed.

It was silent between the 2 heroes on the building for a moment, while Robin looked through his binoculars.

"I don't get it, Robin!" Kid Flash finally exploded. "How has Miss Martian not fallen for me by now? I mean, being the smooth operator I am."

"Well, part of it's your pick up lines, dude." Robin said, looking through his binoculars. "They seriously suck."

"What makes you say that?" Kid Flash asked, turning to Robin.

"Girls don't want cut-and-dried compliments these days, KF." Robin said, finally setting down his binoculars. "They want **pizazz**. **My** lines have more pizazz than yours."

"Okay then, how would **you** do it." Kid Flash said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow, confused.

"Pretend I'm M'gann and use your oh-so pizazzy lines to seduce me. Enlighten me, on how the magic works." he said.

Robin put a gloved hand on Wally's cheek, and pushed his face towards him.

"Well, if distance equals velocity times time, let's let velocity and time approach infinity...cause I want to go all the way with you." Robin finished, staring into Wally's bright green eyes.

Wally took a second to understand what Robin was saying before...mega-blush from Wally West.

"Math pick-up lines? Really?" he said, pushing Robin's hand away. "You're such a dork."

"Let me integrate our curves so I can increase our volume." Robin said, pulling Kid Flash **right** next to him.

Kid Flash pushed Robin away with his hand again. "Really Robin, cut it out!"

"I'm not done yes, KF." Robin said, seductively. "So...wanna squeeze my theorem while I poly your nominal?" he leaned in real close to Kid Flash's face.

"I pretty sure if I said that to a girl that she'd slap my cheek off." he said, blushing and backing away from Robin's face.

"Oh, really?" Robin said, putting a gloved hand on Kid Flash's chin and leaning near his lips again, almost like he was about to kiss him. "Then let's put our lips together and see what the product would be."

"Okay..." Wally said, pulling away again, blushing. "That was kinda cute...but really Robin! Cut it out!"

Robin set a determined look on his face and said, "**NEVER!** Our love is like dividing by zero...you can never define it!"

Kid Flash face-palmed. "Really?"

"Alright then, here's one tailored for you." Robin put up air quotes. "Science-y."

Robin put on a seductive face. "If I was an enzyme I'd be a helicase, so I could unzip your genes."

"Okay! I'm leaving now!" Wally declared, blushing a deep red.

"Wait KF, that's not even the best one!" Robin exclaimed. "I'd like to be your math tutor for the night. Add a bed, subtract your clothes-**MMPHH**!" he got cut off as Kid Flash placed a hand over Robin's mouth.

"ROB! BUDDY! Do you even know what half of what you're saying even **means?**" Wally exclaimed, worrying for his best friend.

"No." Robin said, Kid Flash's hand still over his mouth. "Swomeone uls tot me dem."  
"Who in the world would use pickup lines like **those?**" Wally nearly yelled.

* * *

**Scene switch to Batman and Catwoman:**

"Hey Selina, I wish I was your problem set, cause then I'd be really hard, and you'd be doing me on a desk." Batman said to Catwoman. You could almost see the cartoon hearts around his head.

Catwoman looked annoyed.

_FML._ she thought.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this little on-shot!**

**Here's the websites:[REMOVE SPACES]  
**

** images 5. fanpop image/ photos/ 26400000/ Pick -up -lines -1 -young -justice -26477047 -780 -1023 .jpg**

** images 5. fanpop image/ photos/ 26400000/ Pick -Up -Lines -2 -young -justice -26476998 -781 -1024 .jpg**

**Peace out and all that...later!**

**Oh! PLEASE no flames  
**


End file.
